


[Fanart] Let Me Put My Love Into You

by orphan_account



Series: Resident evil R-Rated fanaRts [11]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Albert is his usual charming self, Choking, Doggy Style, Fanart, In a way, M/M, NSFW Art, Rape/Non-con Elements, dubcon, that never really existed, the good old STARS days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Title and Lyrics from AC/DC's 'Let me put my love into you' from the Album 'Back in Black'
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: Resident evil R-Rated fanaRts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421113
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	[Fanart] Let Me Put My Love Into You

Don't you struggle  
Don't you fight  
Don't you worry  
'Cause it's your turn tonight  
Let me put my love into you, babe

Title and Lyrics from AC/DC's 'Let me put my love into you' from the Album 'Back in Black' released in 1980. Did 20 year old Albert listen to this back in the day? Who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is loved.


End file.
